


Worth Waiting For

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly talk about their relationship.





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> For the May 30th prompt -- "If I could do it over again." Immediately follows Supplicant.

Molly couldn’t believe her ears. “Sherlock…”

“Molly, please, let me speak. I’m not confused about my feelings and this is not something that came to me all of a sudden. I loved you as a friend since you first started talking to me every night. When you became an adult, I realized my love for you was turning romantic.”

“I … I don’t know what to say.”

“Say what you feel,” he urged gently.

She shook her head. “I think we need to talk about that night.”

Sherlock swallowed hard. “I knew my decision would hurt you, even as I wrote the letter, but I truly felt at the time it was for the best. I’m so sorry, Molly. If I could do it over again, I never would have left you.”

Molly searched his eyes for some sign he was deceiving her but all she saw was open, honest regard and a love so intense she had to look away. She looked down at their still-joined hands. “I always felt you watching me, even when I didn’t want you to.”

“I never watch you when it’s inappropriate – when you’re undressed or when you’re … with someone.”

She looked up at that. “Never?”

“Never. I respect you, Molly.”

“Have you ever wanted to?” she asked softly. His resulting blush told her everything she needed to know. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting, Sherlock.”

“It’s inappropriate,” he said firmly. “I have no claim to you.”

Molly took a deep breath then smiled softly. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Sherlock stared at her. “You wouldn’t?”

“You’ve known me my whole life but I feel like I’m only starting to know you again. Relating to you as an adult is so different. It’ll take time for my feelings to equal yours,” she smiled softly, “but I think I will catch up.”

It seemed to take Sherlock a moment to fully grasp what she was saying, then he gave her the biggest, brightest smile she’d ever received from anyone. “Molly … my Molly … may I call you my girlfriend?”

She grinned at him. “I wish you would.”

His gaze fell to her lips. “May I kiss you?”

“I really wish you would.”

Sherlock gently pulled her into his lap before his lips met hers in the softest, sweetest kiss Molly had ever known. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as softly. Sherlock pulled back after a moment and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I … I’ve never…” he murmured, unable to finish.

“Never what?” she asked softly.

“I’ve never been with someone, I’ve never kissed someone before,” he murmured. “At least, not that I can remember.”

Molly smiled softly. “Well, I’d say you’re naturally talented.”

Sherlock laughed softly. “Thank you. The last thing I’d want is to disappoint you.”

“I don’t think you ever could.” She gently stroked his cheek. “I want to take this slow, Sherlock.” Molly laughed weakly. “I had lunch today with Mary, she knew just by looking at me that I was interested in someone. She encouraged me to, well, jump your bones and I was seriously considering it but now I want to wait. We have all the time in the world, I want to make sure the time is right.”

He nodded. “I think that’s the right thing to do. I’ll admit that I want to make love to you more than anything, but you’re worth waiting for.” He smiled softly. “I’ve waited this long for you, what’s a little longer?”

She hugged him gently then murmured in his ear, “You’re worth waiting for too.”


End file.
